l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kartuus the Grailseeker (LordGraz'zt)
Summary Fluff Description Abnormally pale skinned human with long pale blonde hair, his dark grey eyes betraying his unnatural origins. Clad in black scale mail armour bearing a crest on its chest, a black cup on a blood red sea. (Will write up more when I get a chance but enough for a general idea) Background Will just type a whole lot of quick notes so you get a feel for it and to make sure its not too ridiculous, will write it up properly when I get a chance - but hopefully this is good enough for approval. Centuries ago in the lands now known as the Empire of Hzaka, human lords battled endlessly, sending their goblin armies against each other over feuds whose origin was long forgotten by all parties. Adoror Maeroth was one such lord, in desperation as his House's power was waning he succumbed to the dark seduction of the succubus Ilaria, a promising demon lord beginning her ascent to power. House Maeroth, buoyed by their pact grew stronger, leading their goblinoid soldiers in victory upon victory. Celebrations were shortlived, within the span of a few generations the family grew weak due to hedonism and internal squabbles born of pride and arrogance fed by the machinations of Ilaria until their goblin slaves rebelled and their ancestral home reduced to rubble. Ilaria, having her full of sowing destruction continued her climb in the Abyss, all thoughts of the family pact forgotten.....until now. Present Ilaria is now locked in a brutal war with the balor lord Malkor, with her reserves of power running low she calls upon the long forgotten pact forged with Adoror. The souls of House Maeroth, until now lost to the shadows (whatever the analogue to the Shadowfell is in L4W), slowly make their way into the crumbled ruins of the ancestral burial chambers, the shadows wrapping around the dead bones until the bodies are restored, ready to commit their lives once more to Mistress Illaria. Kartuus is one such descendant, tasked by Ilaria to track down the Black Cup, this is an artifact infused with the shared blood of Illaria and Adoror when the pact was first formed. The succubus wants the goblet found, believing that she will be able to use the blood to perform a ritual, destroying the pact (and the souls of House Maeroth), granting her great powers to shift the balance in her battle with the balor. Kartuus now looks for the dark grail, his search bringing him to the Crystal Isles where word has reached him that Count Varis' libraries contain a text which contains information regarding the Black Cup's location. Background Option: Noble - Diplomacy as class skill Hooks Searching for the Black Cup/Black Grail Battling servants of Malkor Also looking for other members of House Maeroth Of particular interest is his brother Vharos who was responsible for his death, Kartuus plans on repaying the favor Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 7 (Blackguard 5+Warlock 3-Shade 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Class Features Hybrid Blackguard Defenses:+1 Will Dark Menace Hybrid:+4 damage with paladin powers and paladin PP powers with CA. Vice of Fury Hybrid:+2 (+4 when adjacent to a bloodied creature) to damage with paladin powers and paladin PP powers with CA. Can use holy symbols as implement. Hybrid Warlock Defenses:+1 Will Eldritch Pact (Hybrid) - Infernal Pact (Hybrid). Warlock's Curse (Hybrid) Can use rod and wand as implement. Racial Features Shade (HoS) +2 Dex, +2 Cha +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth Languages: Common, Goblin One with Shadow: Grants the One with Shadow at will ability. Shadow Origin: Your origin is shadow creature. Fragile Vitality: You have one fewer healing surges. Practiced Sneak: You gain training in the Stealth skill. Master of Shadows: On gaining utility powers you can choose to gain a Shade power of the same level or lower. Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Darkvision Theme Infernal Prince +1 power bonus to fire attack rolls Gain the hellfire heart encounter power Skills Languages Allarian, Goblin Note: When still wielding his Heavy Shield - Kartuus takes a -2 penalty to Acrobatics, Athletics, Endurance and Stealth. Background Bonus: Diplomacy Class Skill Feats Hybrid Talent: Paladin Armour Proficiency - Kartuus gains proficiency with leather armour, hide armour, chainmail, scale armour, plate armour, light shields and heavy shields - 1st Equipment Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Equipment Weight carried: 101lbs Money Remaining: 14 GP, 6 SP, 7 CP Wish List DM's choice. Tracking Treasure XP Changes Ministats sblock=ministatsBKartuus/B Male Human Deathknight 1 Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 9, Passive Insight: 9, Senses: Darkvision AC:19, Fort:14, Reflex:11, Will:16 HP:23/23, Bloodied:11, Surge Value:5, Surges left:7/7 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Ferocious Strike Gift to Avernus One with Shadow Warlock's Curse/color color=redDread Smite Hellfire Heart (1/encounter free action, +5 bonus damage, -2 to targets attacks until SONT) /color color=grayStar Shackles /color Conditions: Full sheet: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Kartuus_the_Grailseeker_(LordGraz%27zt)[/sblock] Judge Comments Approval from jbear1979: *I have Adjusted math section for AC to include Heavy Armour and Heavy Shield *I have Adjusted MBA math to include Weapon Proficiency *Class features: Dark menace does +4 dmg; FIXED Comments: Minor, so Approved. Comments from MeepoLives 14:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Summary lists Dread Smith (Hybrid) instead of Dread Smite (Hybrid) *Ongoing damage from Dread Smite should be 5, not 6. Approved by MeepoLives 10:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) (SR) Status Approved for Level 1 at 0 xp by jbear1979 and MeepoLives Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters